


Call My Life

by Neorulez



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drama, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Gladiators, M/M, Pietros POV (Spartacus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Pietros is Barca's new roommate. How would it go?





	Call My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Spartacus story, so I decided to publish it on here as well. Hope you enjoy!

I knew how my life would end, it was already written out for me by my master. Speaking of life, to me, life didn't matter anymore. Anything else other than life such as food and doing my job was only thing in mind. If I die then I die. Unfortunately, I had no friends, none at all. I wasn't a gladiator. Unlike the others, I was a mere servant boy. Above everything else I could've been, glad to know I am a servant. If I ever was gladiator, I would even survive one second in the arena.

It just so happen out of all men here I classified myself as the lucky one. Originally, when first arrive at the House of Batiatus, I thought I would die eventually. Though I think master partake in sympathy when he first caught glimpse of me, or he devastated by fact I was a more boy. Guess he was looking a gladiator. I, for one, wasn't a gladiator at all. There's no way someone like me could be a gladiator. I didn't have muscles, strength, or ability to do so. Instead I only knew what I knew. Don't say it is better to do the things you know? If I recall it is better that way. Or so I thought.

Even if I wasn't a gladiator, but, just a servant, most gladiators took me for granted. They used me like their personal bitch when needed. Whenever they call, here I come. So badly, I wanted to refuse them however I didn't have strength inside me to do so. Only way I was going to love is do as they say, if I didn't, I would die for sure. Besides it wasn't that bad. All they ever did was tripped, make fun of, and beat me up. Could be worse. I would live. I always do.

Speaking of which, I am going to die soon. I got transfer out of my old cell to a new cell with one and only, becoming famously known as the "Beast of Carthage", for his legendary prowess in the arena, Braca.

Let's just say I wasn't so thrilled about being in same cell with an infamous gladiator at all, none the less, sharing a room with him. Personally, I thought I was going to die for sure. Good to know I live a nice and healthy, yet short death. Death would do me part when I die.

Mourning over my death wouldn't do no good. Unfortunately for me that is all I could do. My last cellmates almost killed me to death. I even have the bruises to prove it, however they healed long time before I ended up rooming with Barca. Today was the day, I was going to be roomed with a famous gladiator. Some might be thrilled, but me, on the other hand not so much. Much to my dismay, I feel sick, extremely sick at that. Hope I survive the night.

"Well, don't just stand there move it you worthless dreg! I got plenty of things to do and ya moving like a snail! Pick up the pace!" A Capua guard snapped, hotly. I wonder what was so important to him that he has to leave. Oh yeah I almost forgotten. There was time of partying going on, however it wasn't as if they could attend. Or could they?

Anyways I walked bit faster but in a minimum pace. I wasn't too eager to meet Barca. See the man on the arena, he wasn't one to he reckon with. He was something else. Whichever it is I am not staying to find out.

"Here you are, now get in there boy! Don't dawdle! He won't kill you not yet at least!" Please gods and goddesses help me! Mercy me, I am going to die!

The guard merely threw me like a sack of patotoes into the cell without a care in the world. I gulped nervously when I locked eyes with Barca himself. Just as heard, he's handsome and has that look of a gladiator. This is my first time seeing him in person. I see him training like the other gladiators but other than that is it. Oenomaus told me Barca isn't one to be taken lightly.

"Um, I am Pietro's, your new roommate." I approached Barca with caution.

"And?" He growled.

"And I just wanted to say it is nice to meet you and I hope we could be friends?" Phew, what a relief. Thank goodness this was out.

"Friends," My new roommate chuckled, almost in a malevolent tone of voice. "Were not friends, we will never be friends." How rude! Entire time he talk he didn't even care to chance me a look.

"Hey isn't it polite to actually look at someone when they talk to you?" I furrowed my brows angrily.

Though Barca didn't seen to be interested, not entirely, he too busy in a corner giggling over something. I know it wasn't good idea to snoop however I couldn't help myself.

Quiet as a mouse, I sneaked over to see a flock of pigeons peering out the barred window. Barca, on other hand, see to coo a song to pigeons causing them to coo back melodious.

"You have a pigeons," I didn't know what gotten into me. My eyes widened, twice size, they originally was and shimmered in anticipation. "Wow, they're beautiful!" Oops, I think I shouldn't have said that. Soon this was said, my roommate glare daggers towards me.

"Uh I mean," I swallowed hard but there was lump deep in depths of my throat preventing me from talking. "I...I..." No words, he didn't know what to day, now he surely going to die for sure. He heard Barca has pigeons but he didn't knew there was a gentle side to big bad gladiator.

"Listen up," Barca started off, his eyes narrowing. "You stay on your side and I stay on my side, got it?" He roughly grabbed me by neck as a result I ended up choking however he dropped me just in time which stopped my face from blanching, turning back to it's original color.

"I...I...I am sorry." I croaked out, miserably. I hate this place. When will my endless misery end? Dragging my legs to my side of the bed, I dropped on ground and laid down. Too bad they didn't offer us any beds. Predictable though. Only ones who deserve beds were gladiators who proved themselves on the arena. Sadly, I won't ever see victory on the arena, left alone given a chance to buy my freedom. Always and forever will I be a slave. Took my shot at being a gladiator, and as my master may say, I didn't stand a chance. Surprisingly enough I agree with him. Take a look at me! I wasn't ready! Nor would I ever be! I wasn't gladiator type. I should've never ended up in this place however I did anyway. As luck would put it this was my fate.

Fortunately for me, unalike all others here, I have embraced my fate. Whenever my time to go I would know, I will embrace it.

-Linebreak-

Two months, one week, and thirty five minutes since I arrived at my new home. Well, me and Barca still aren't in good terms as if I care about guy. Unfortunately I want him to be my friend, or at least talk to me but no it's seemingly impossible to do so. Practically the guy hates me. I can't blame him. Nobody likes me here. Absolutely nobody. I am odd one out here. Besides I am just a servant boy. I will so my job with such good diligence without question.

As always I minded my own business, didn't dare to give a person the wrong look, or even chance a look at anyone. If I did things could get ugly, really ugly. Meaning for me a gruesome beatinto

"Hey Pietros come over here!" A gruff, demanding summoned me over.

Overtime I learn ignoring a gladiator would give me a funeral most likely. So without hesitation, I went over towards the gladiator who called me over. If I am right his name Gnaeous. Ever since I started rooming with Barca, the guy has been trying get me to tell a little about Barca and how he fight.

Face it, I don't know anything about Barca. Absolutely Nada! That's what I have been telling Gnaeous for months. Boy, oh boy did he got angry every time I came back to him with nothing. Truth has been told Gnaeous and Barca have some history, which, I don't even want to know about. Rather could care less about two. But I don't want them to hear me say that I would surely die for saying that.

"Coming!" Reluctantly I called back and hurriedly went towards Gnaeous.

When I came he reeked of alcohol. I knew he won a battle last time in the arena but I didn't know he spend his winnings on alcohol. How dumb. He could've saved his winnings on buying off his freedom. Perhaps he didn't want his freedom. Or maybe he was dumb one.

"Soooo hweər hav' yuuoo bin?" Gnaeous slurred, hotly. Occasionally, he hiccuped every now and then in my face. I tries my hardest to bear through it.

"I been working." Duh! Is this guy mentally slow? I have been telling him this past few days. "Where else would I be?" Now I shouldn't have never said that because Gnaeous got this look in his eyes.

"Ar ya trīing ta' plā smart?" The gladiator garbled.

To prevent any unnecessary violence, the only thing I could do is lie. "I would never!" I feigned idiocy.

"Yuuo betta not ly ta' meh!" It seem like he kept getting angrier and angrier by second. Furthermore I ended up cringing in fear when he pulled me up from ground about to choke me to death with those beefy hands of his. I knew if I show any sort of weakness he would kill me without a care in the world.

"C-C-C'mon I—I...I...I w-would never lie, honest," I rasped out with all strength left in me. "S-So s-stop!"

Behind me I heard multitudes of crackling laughter from gladiators that was watching scene go down.

"So stop!" Someone mocked, teasingly. An uproar laughter brimmed throughout room shortly after. Har har! Laugh it up! I dare them!

I could only grit my teeth angrily. This pain! The humiliation and laughter, man I couldn't take it! There wasn't nothing funny about me getting choke half to death. I have two options here. Either die being choke half to death or beg Gnaeous to stop. Which might work, although, I hardly doubt it. I am at odds with Gnaeous. Don't stand a chance. Between, me, myself, and I, I for one, don't stand a chance against a fearsome gladiator such Gnaeous. And so, on such an evening as this, I won't be surprise if I die. Or better yet get made fun of.

All I could do is fight. Fight, fight,and fight! There wasn't anything else I could do.

"L-Let me go!" I had to do something even if it didn't prevail. Previous years this would never ever happen to me, if I only haven't been caught by Romans, maybe I would still have be living my regular life. However that was no more.

"Heh, wee ladē, tell meh boi, tell meh mooore bout' Barca!" The drunkard gladiator insisted I give some information about my roommate.

"I told you I don't know anything about man that's the truth!" I exclaimed, getting tired of Gnaeous constant asking about Barca.

Darn, if the guy wants to know about Barca than why doesn't he ask him, himself. Lesser to say that is if he's man enough to do it.

"Whaddaya say?" Pee-you! Gods, his breath reeked! Worse part about it, the aroma on him was intoxicating, almost deadly. Admitting that I was sick and tired of Gnaeous threatening me if I didn't get some dirt on Barca would surely give me a sooner death.

"L-Let m-me go!" I parroted, twice as loud than first time.

Few gladiators were startled by this outburst. About same time Gnaeous thrown me to ground about to stop on my face. Wow, I couldn't ask for a better death. There wasn't anyone here to help me or even dared to. Most likely, they knew if they help, dying would be process of helping. I couldn't blame them, none of them, they were scared. Same goes for me.

"You widdle peeice of shit, you wanna die?" Unlikely would I ever answer to a lowlife, potbelly barbarian such as Gnaeous.

"My name is Pietros! The Gods and Goddesses are watching you know! I hope you feel guilt awaiting you!" Sometimes getting under someone's skin is the way to go. Odd reason, Gnaeous paled. Was he scared.

"No such thwang! Nothin' but rubbish!" Gnaeous exclaimed in disbelief as he picked me up once more and was about to punch my face in however he stopped unexpectedly.

"Let the boy go!" A cold, threateningly voice boomed out. Blood rush to my head, I was so scared I didn't even know what to say. Who could be saving me? I had no friends here.

"B-Barca!" Gnaeous stuttered like a fool! Ha! In your face! Wait, a minute! Why is Barca helping me?

"Let him go." Barca repeated.

Gnaeous gave me a smug look then threw be like a sack of patotoes at Barca who firmly caught me in his arms. I blinked, puzzled. Had no idea what was going. I could have sworn Barca disliked me greatly.

Soon after Barca took me to the Doctore then back to are cell where he finally put me down.

"I...I..." Truth has been told, if you got nothing nice to say, don't talk at all. I'd no intentions of being mean, I just wanted some answer.

"Are you okay?" Barca asked, softly.

My eyes widened. Why was he so nice all of a sudden? Did something happen? "No, I am fine." I shook my head side to side.

"Is that so," He only raised an eyebrow at this. "Then tell me, if you're okay why you're shaking." Damn! I was shaking! Like a leaf!

"I...I..." I was in a complete mess.

"It's alright," The gladiator reassured me by pulling into a tender embrace. "I got you now."

Unbeknown to what I should do next, all I could do is stare at Barca confused. Prior to what has has happened earlier, I let it go, forgotten what Gnaeous did, and some reason didn't anymore.

I found myself pushed against the wall with Barca's body hovering against my small frame. He cupped my chin then leaned down to pressed his lips against mine own. Almost in an instant my heart started beating nonstop. I pushed by roommate away, averting my eyes from his gaze looking ashame of myself. Because for once in my life, I actually like being kissed my another man. This wasn't a big deal but it was surprising. I didn't know Barca was gay. Assumingly, I thought he like woman, like all the rest.

"Did I do something wrong?" Barca inquired, worriedly.

"No," I chuckled. "Nothing at all. I just never been with anyone like this before."

"I will be gentle promise." And so with this said, everything in the room got intense.

This is my story how me and Barca met.


End file.
